2016
210px|right 2016 voit l'introduction des thèmes Angry Birds, Nexo Knights et DC Super Hero Girls. Angry Birds *75821 L'évasion en voiture du cochon (Piggy Car Escape) *75822 L'attaque en avion du cochon (Piggy Plane Attack) *75823 Le vol de l'œuf de l'île des oiseaux (Bird Island Egg Heist) *75824 La démolition de Cochon Ville (Pig City Teardown) *75825 Le bateau pirate du cochon (Piggy Pirate Ship) *75826 Le château du Roi Cochon (King Pig's Castle) Architecture ;Première vague *21026 Venise (Venice) *21027 Berlin *21028 New York *21031 Burj Khalifa ;Deuxième vague *21029 Le palais de Buckingham (Buckingham Palace) *21030 Le Capitole des États-Unis (United States Capitol Building) BIONICLE ;Première vague *71300 Uxar - Créature de la Jungle (Uxar - Creature of Jungle) *71301 Ketar - Créature de la Pierre (Ketar - Creature of Stone) *71302 Akida - Créature de l'Eau (Akida - Creature of Water) *71303 Ikir - Créature du Feu (Ikir - Creature of Fire) *71304 Terak - Créature de la Terre (Terak - Creature of Earth) *71305 Lewa - Unificateur de la Jungle (Lewa - Unifier of Jungle) *71306 Pohatu - Unificateur de la Pierre (Pohatu - Unifier of Stone) *71307 Gali - Unificateur de l'Eau (Gali - Unifier of Water) *71308 Tahu - Unificateur du Feu (Tahu - Unifier of Fire) *71309 Onua - Unificateur de la Terre (Onua - Unifier of Earth) *71310 Umarak - Le Chasseur (Umarak - The Hunter) *71311 Kopaka et Melum - La fusion (Kopaka & Melum - Unity) ;Deuxième vague *71312 Ekimu le Créateur de masques (Ekimu the Mask Maker) *71313 La bête de lave (Lava Beast) *71314 La bête de tempête (Storm Beast) *71315 La bête du séisme (Quake Beast) *71316 Umarak le destructeur (Umarak the Destroyer) BrickHeadz ;Ensembles promotionnels *41490 Superman & Wonder Woman *41491 Batman & The Joker *41492 Iron Man & Captain America *41493 Black Panther & Dr. Strange } Castle *5004419 Ensemble rétro LEGO Knights City ;Première vague Les sous-thèmes de la première vague sont Pompiers, Super véhicules et Police en haute mer. ;Pompiers *60105 Le 4x4 des pompiers (Fire ATV) *60106 Ensemble de démarrage pompiers (Fire Starter Set) *60107 Le camion de pompiers avec échelle (Fire Ladder Truck) *60108 L'unité de secours des pompiers (Fire Response Unit) *60109 Le bateau des pompiers (Fire Boat) *60110 La caserne des pompiers (Fire Station) *60111 Le camion d'intervention des pompiers (Fire Utility) *60112 Le grand camion de pompiers (Fire Engine) ;Super véhicules *60113 La voiture de rallye (Rally Car) *60114 Le bateau de course (Race Boat) *60115 Le 4x4 tout-terrain (4x4 Off-Roader) *60116 L'avion de secours (Ambulance Plane) *60117 La camionnette et sa caravane (Van and Caravan) *60118 Le camion poubelle (Garbage Truck) *60119 Le ferry (Ferry) ;Police en haute mer *60126 L'évasion du bandit en pneu (Tire Escape) *60127 Ensemble de démarrage de la prison en haute mer (Prison Island Starter Set) *60128 La course poursuite (Police Chase) *60129 Le bateau de patrouille de la police (Police Patrol Boat) *60130 La prison en haute mer (Prison Island) *60131 L'île des bandits (Crooks Island) *853570 Ensemble d'accessoires de la prison en haute mer 2016 (Accessory Set Police 2016) ;Deuxième vague Les sous-thèmes de la deuxième vague sont Aéroport et Volcans. ;Aéroport *60100 Ensemble de démarrage de l'aéroport (Airport Starter Set) *60101 L'avion cargo (Airport Cargo Plane) *60102 Le service VIP de l'aéroport (Airport VIP Service) *60103 Le spectacle aérien (Airport Air Show) *60104 Le terminal pour passagers (Airport Passenger Terminal) ;Explorateurs du volcan *60120 Ensemble de démarrage du volcan (Volcano Starter Set) *60121 Le camion d'exploration du volcan (Volcano Exploration Truck) *60122 La foreuse à chenilles (Volcano Crawler) *60123 L'hélicoptère d'approvisionnement du volcan (Volcano Supply Helicopter) *60124 La base d'exploration du volcan (Volcano Exploration Base) *60125 L'hélicoptère de transport du volcan (Volcano Heavy-lift Helicopter) ;Autres *60132 La station-service (Service Station) *60133 Le calendrier de l'Avent City *60134 Le parc de loisirs - Ensemble de figurines City (Fun in the park - City People Pack) ;Ensembles promotionnels *30346 L'hélicoptère de l'île de la prison (Prison Island Helicopter) *30347 La voiture de pompiers (Fire Car) *30348 Dumper *30349 Sports car *5004404 Course-poursuite avec la police ;Accessoires *853568 Porte-clés Gardien de prison Classic *10654 Boîte XL de briques créatives (XL Creative Brick Box) *10702 Set de constructions créatives (Creative Building Set) *10705 Set de briques créatives (Creative Building Basket) Creator ;Première vague *31040 Les bolides du désert (Desert Racers) *31041 Les véhicules de chantier (Construction Vehicles) *31042 L'avion à réaction (Super Soarer) *31043 Le transport de l'hélicoptère (Chopper Transporter) *31044 Les animaux du parc (Park Animals) *31045 L'explorateur des océans (Ocean Explorer) *31046 La voiture rapide (Fast Car) *31047 L'avion à hélices (Propeller Plane) *31048 La cabane du bord du lac (Lakeside Lodge) *31050 Le comptoir "Deli" (Corner Deli) *10251 La banque de briques (Brick Bank) ;Deuxième vague *31049 L'hélicoptère à double rotor (Twin Spin Helicopter) *31051 Le phare (Cape Lighthouse) *31052 Le camping-car (Vacation Getaways) *31053 Les aventures dans la cabane dans l'arbre (Treehouse Adventures) *10252 La Coccinelle Volkswagen (Wolkswagen Beetle) *10253 Big Ben *10254 Le train de Noël (Winter Holiday Train) *40220 Bus londonien (London Bus) *40221 Fontaine (Fountain) DC Comics L'ensemble exclusif 76052 Série TV classique Batman - La Batcave a été dévoilé le 12 janvier 2016 en l'honneur de la diffusion du premier épisode de la série classique de Batman le 12 janvier 1966. ;Première vague *76044 Le combat des Héros (Clash of the Heroes) *76045 L'interception de la Kryptonite (Kryptonite Interception) *76046 Les Héros de la Justice : la bataille dans le ciel (Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle) *76052 Série TV classique Batman - La Batcave (Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave) *76053 Batman : La poursuite à Gotham City (Batman: Gotham City Cycle Chase) *76061 Mighty Micros : Batman contre Catwoman (Mighty Micros: Batman vs Catwoman) *76062 Mighty Micros : Robin contre Bane (Mighty Micros: Robin vs Bane) *76063 Mighty Micros : Flash contre Captain Cold (Mighty Micros: The Flash vs Captain Cold) ;Deuxième vague *76054 Batman : La récolte de peur de l'Épouvantail (Batman: Scarecrow Harvest of Fear) *76055 Batman : Choc dans les égouts avec Killer Croc (Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash) *76056 Batman : Le sauvetage de Ra's al Ghul (Batman: Rescue from Ra's al Ghul) ;Ensembles promotionnels *30604 Cosmic Boy *Atom DC Super Hero Girls Les ensembles ont été présentés au New York Comic-Con 2016, où un ensemble promotionnel a été distribué. ;Ensemble promotionnel *Batgirl Dimensions x300pxx300px ;Vague 3 La vague 3 est sortie le 22 janvier 2016. ;:Packs Aventure ;:Packs Équipe ;:Packs Héros ;Vague 4 La vague 4 est sortie le 15 mars 2016. ;:Packs Aventure ;:Packs Héros ;Vague 5 La vague 5 est sortie le 13 mai 2016. ;:Packs Héros ;Phase 2 De nouveaux univers ont été dévoilés le 9 juin 2016 : Adventure Time (avec Finn, Jake et Princesse Lumpy Space), L'Agence tous risques (avec Barracuda), Les Animaux fantastiques (avec Norbert Dragonneau), Beetlejuice, City Undercover (avec Chase McCain), E.T. l'extra-terrestre (avec E.T.), Les Goonies (avec Cinoque), Gremlins (avec Gizmo et Le Rayé), Harry Potter (avec Harry Potter et Voldemort), K 2000, LEGO Batman, Le Film, Mission impossible (avec Ethan Hunt), Sonic le hérisson (avec Sonic), SOS Fantômes (le nouveau film, avec Abby Yates), Les Super Nanas, Teen Titans Go! (avec Beast Boy et Raven). Les premiers packs d'expansion sont sortis en septembre 2016 et les suivants en novembre 2016. ;Vague 6 La vague 6 est sortie le 27 septembre 2016. ;:Pack Histoire ;:Packs Aventure ;:Packs Équipe ;:Packs Héros ;Vague 7 La vague 7 est sortie le 18 novembre 2016. ;:Pack Histoire ;:Packs Aventure ;:Packs Équipe ;:Packs Héros Disney *71012 Minifigures Série Disney *71040 Le château Disney Disney Princesses Deux nouveaux ensembles consacrés à La Reine des Neiges sont sortis ainsi que des ensembles consacrés à La Petite Sirène et Cendrillon dans le thème Juniors. Dans les autres ensembles, les animaux sont à l'honneur avec les Palace Pets. ;Première vague *41066 Le traîneau d'Anna et Kristoff (Anna & Kristoff's Sleigh Adventure) d'après le film La Reine des Neiges *41068 L'anniversaire d'Anna au château (Arendelle Castle Celebration) d'après le court-métrage Une fête givrée *41069 La journée à la piscine de Trésor (Ariel's Treasure Day at the Pool) *41140 L'institut de beauté d'Ambre (Daisy's Beauty Salon) *41141 Le carrosse royal de Ballerine (Cinderella's Pumpkin Royal Carriage) *41142 Le château royal des Palace Pets (Palace Pets Royal Castle) *30397 Les vacances d'Olaf (Olaf's Summertime Fun) ;Deuxième vague *41065 Le jardin de Raiponce (Rapunzel's Best Day Ever) *41067 Le château de La Belle et la Bête (Belle's Enchanted Castle) DUPLO ;Première vague *10801 Les bébés animaux du monde (Baby Animals) *10802 Les animaux de la savane (Savannah) *10803 Les animaux de l'Arctique (Arctic) *10804 La jungle (Arcti) *10805 Le tour du monde (Around the World) *10806 Les chevaux (Horses) *10807 La remorque à chevaux (Car with Horse Trailer) *10808 Le petit avion (Small Plane) *10809 La patrouille de police (Police Patrol) *10814 La dépanneuse (Tow Truck) *10815 Ma première fusée (My First Rocket) *10816 Mes premiers véhicules (My First Vehicles) *10817 Constructions créatives (Creative Bucket) *10818 Mon premier camion (My First Truck) *10819 Mon premier jardin (My First Garden) *10824 Les aventures dans l'espace de Miles (Miles' Space Adventures) *10826 La Stellosphère de Miles (Miles' Stellosphere Hangar) *10829 L'atelier de Mickey (Mickey's Workshop) *10830 Le café de Minnie (Minnie's Cafe) *10831 Ma première chenille (My First Number Caterpillar) ;Deuxième vague *10810 Mon premier jeu de train (Push Train) *10811 La pelleteuse (Backhoe Loader) *10812 Le camion et la pelleteuse (Truck & Tracked Excavator) *10813 Le grand chantier (Big Construction Site) *10820 Le set de constructions créatives (Creative Building Basket) *10822 Le carrosse magique de Princesse Sofia (Sofia the First Magical Carriage) *10825 Le costume Exo-Flex de Miles (Miles' Exo-Flex Suit) *10827 La maison à la plage de Mickey et ses amis (Mickey & Friends Beach House) *10828 Les soins vétérinaires de Docteur La Peluche (Doc McStuffins' Pet Vet Care) ;Ensembles promotionnels *30321 Le canard *30322 Wildlife *40167 Mon premier ensemble Elves Emily Jones, les Elfes et les grands dragons partent à la recherche de la Reine Dragon qui a été capturée et séparée de ses bébés. ;Première vague *41171 Emily Jones et le bébé dragon (Emily Jones & the Baby Wind Dragon) *41172 L'aventure de Merina (The Water Dragon Adventure) *41173 L'école des dragons d'Elvendale (Elvendale School of Dragons) *41174 L'auberge des étoiles (The Starlight Inn) *41175 La grotte de Zonya (Fire Dragon's Lava Cave) *41176 Le marché secret (The Secret Market Place) *30375 Le planeur d'aventures de Sira (Sira's Adventurous Airglider) ;Deuxième vague *41177 La mine de cristal (Precious Crystal Mine) *41178 Le sanctuaire du dragon (Dragon Sanctuary) *41179 Le sauvetage de la Reine Dragon (Queen Dragon's Rescue) *41180 Le château des ombres de Ragana (Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle) Friends ;Première vague *41110 La fête surprise des animaux (Birthday Party) *41111 Le train des animaux (Party Train) *41112 Le goûter du chiot (Party Cakes) *41113 L'anniversaire des lapins (Party Gift Shop) *41114 Le cadeau du chat (Party Styling) *41115 L'atelier de couture d'Emma (Emma's Creative Workshop) *41116 La voiture d'exploration d'Olivia (Olivia's Exploration Car) *41117 Le plateau TV Pop Star (Popstar TV Studio) *41118 Le supermarché de Heartlake City (Heartlake Supermarket) *41119 Le cupcake café de Heartlake City (Heartlake Cupcake Cafe) *41120 Tir à l'arc à la base d'aventure (Adventure Camp Archery) *41121 Rafting à la base d'aventure (Adventure Camp Rafting) *41122 La cabane de la base d'aventure (Adventure Camp Tree House) *41135 La maison de la Pop Star Livi (Livi Pop Star House) *30396 Le stand de cupcakes (Cupcake Stall) *30398 Le pont du camp d'aventure (Adventure Camp Bridge) *853556 Ensemble de camping pour minipoupées Friends (Friends Mini-doll Campsite Set) ;Deuxième vague *41123 Le toilettage du poulain (Foal's Washing Station) *41124 La garderie pour chiots de Heartlake City (Heartlake Puppy Daycare) *41125 La remorque à chevaux du vétérinaire (Horse Vet Trailer) *41126 Le club d'équitation de Heartlake City (Heartlake Riding Club) *41127 L'arcade du parc d'attractions (Amusement Park Arcade) *41128 Le manège volant du parc d'attractions (Amusement Park Space Ride) *41129 La camionnette à hot-dogs du parc d'attractions (Amusement Park Hot Dog Stand) *41130 Les montagnes russes du parc d'attractions (Amusement Park Roller Coaster) *41131 Le calendrier de l'Avent Friends *41132 Le magasin de Heartlake City (Heartlake Party Shop) *41133 Les auto-tamponneuses du parc d'attractions (Amusement Park Bumper Cars) *41134 L'école de spectacle de Heartlake City (Heartlake Performance School) La première vague voit le sous-thème Pop Star continuer, avec la villa de Livi la chanteuse ainsi qu'un studio de télévision. Un nouveau sous-thème est consacré à une base d'aventure et de nouveaux ensembles sont consacrés aux animaux comme le sous-thème vétérinaire de l'année précédente avec cette fois-ci une fête d'anniversaire où sont déclinés deux grands ensembles comportant des mini-poupées et des animaux et trois petits ensembles ne comportant que des animaux. Une nouvelle pièce peut s'insérer dans le trou des perruques et des têtes des animaux : un chapeau de fête. Un nouveau moule de chien et un moule de hamster font leur apparition. Plusieurs personnages sont également introduits : Daniel l'employé du supermarché, Joy la directrice de la base d'aventure et Naomi la serveuse du cupcake café, et de nouveaux animaux sont également nommés. La deuxième vague traite notamment d'un parc d'attractions et le thème Friends devient également un sous-thème Juniors avec trois ensembles. Ideas *21305 Labyrinthe (Maze) Deux projets ont été validés le 11 mars, Caterham Super Seven et Brick-built Adventure Time figures, puis également deux autres projets le 9 juin, Beatles Yellow Submarine et Apollo 11 Saturn-V. Juniors Jusqu'à présent, les ensembles Juniors ont toujours utilisé le format des minifigurines mais désormais ils utilisent parfois le format des mini-poupées. ;Première vague *10720 La poursuite en hélicoptère de police (Police Helicopter) *10721 Iron Man contre Loki (Iron Man vs Loki) *10722 L'attaque du serpent (Snake Showdown) *10723 Le carrosse-dauphin d'Ariel (Ariel's Dolphin Carriage) *10725 Le temple perdu (The Lost Temple) *10729 Le carrosse de Cendrillon (Cinderella's Carriage) ;Deuxième vague *10724 Batman et Superman contre Lex Luthor (Batman & Superman vs. Lex Luthor) *10726 La calèche de Stéphanie (Stephanie's Horse Carriage) *10727 La camionnette de glaces d'Emma (Emma's Ice Cream Truck) *10728 La clinique vétérinaire de Mia (Mia's Vet Clinic) Marvel ;Première vague *76047 La poursuite de la Panthère noire (Black Panther Pursuit) *76048 L'attaque en sous-marin d'Iron Skull (Iron Skull Sub Attack) *76049 La mission spatiale dans l'Avenjet (Avenjet Space Mission) *76050 L'attaque toxique de Crossbones (Crossbones' Hazard Heist) *76051 La bataille de l'aéroport (Super Hero Airport Battle) *76064 Mighty Micros : Spider-Man contre le Bouffon Vert (Mighty Micros: Spider-Man vs Green Goblin) *76065 Mighty Micros : Captain America contre le Crâne Rouge (Mighty Micros: Captain America vs Red Skull) *76066 Mighty Micros : Hulk contre Ultron (Mighty Micros: Hulk vs Ultron) ;Deuxième vague *76057 Spider-Man : Le combat suprême sur le pont des Web Warriors (Spider-Man: Web Warriors Bridge Duel) *76058 Spider-Man : L'équipe de Ghost Rider (Spider-Man: Ghost Rider Team-Up) *76059 Spider-Man : Le piège à tentacules de Doc Ock (Spider-Man: Doc Ock's Tentacle Trap) *76060 Le Saint des Saints du Dr Strange (Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum) *76067 Le démontage du camion-citerne (Tanker Truck Takedown) ;Ensemble promotionnel *Steve Rogers Captain America Minecraft *21123 Le Golem de fer (The Iron Golem) *21124 Le portail de l'air (The End Portal) *21125 La cabane dans l'arbre de la jungle (The Jungle Tree House) *21126 Le Wither (The Wither) *21127 La forteresse (The Fortress) *21128 Le village (The Village) *853609 Assortiment d'habillages Minecraft 1 *853610 Assortiment d'habillages Minecraft 2 Minifigures *71011 Minifigures Série 15 *71012 Minifigures Série Disney *71013 Minifigures Série 16 *71014 Minifigures Série L'équipe de football d'Allemagne - La Mannschaft Mixels ;Série 7 *41554 Kuffs *41555 Busto *41556 Tiketz *41557 Camillot *41558 Mixadel *41559 Paladum *41560 Jamzy *41561 Tapsy *41562 Trumpsy ;Série 8 *41563 Splasho *41564 Aquad *41565 Hydro *41566 Sharx *41567 Skulzy *41568 Lewt *41569 Surgeo *41570 Skrubz *41571 Tuth Nexo Knights Les ensembles 70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile et 70317 Fortrex ont été révélés au New York Comic-Con le 8 octobre 2015. ;Première vague *70310 Le chariot de combat de Knighton (Knighton Battle Blaster) *70311 La catapulte du chaos (Chaos Catapult) *70312 Le méca-cheval de Lance (Lance's Mecha Horse) *70313 L'écrase-lave de Moltor (Moltor's Lava Smasher) *70314 Le chariot du chaos du Maître des bêtes (Beast Master's Chaos Chariot) *70315 L'épée rugissante de Clay (Clay's Rumble Blade) *70316 Le char maléfique de Jestro (Jestro's Evil Mobile) *70317 Le Fortrex (Fortrex) *70324 La bibliothèque 2.0 de Merlok (Merlok's Library 2.0) *70325 Infernox capture la Reine (Infernox captures the Queen) *70327 Le robot du Roi (King's Mech) *70330 Clay L'ultime Chevalier (Ultimate Clay) *70331 Macy L'ultime Chevalier (Ultimate Macy) *70332 Aaron L'ultime Chevalier (Ultimate Aaron) *70333 Robin L'ultime Chevalier (Ultimate Robin) *70334 L'ultime Maître des bêtes (Ultimate Beast Master) *70335 L'ultime Lavaria (Ultimate Lavaria) *853515 Ensemble de construction Armée Nexo Knights (Nexo Knights Army-Building Set) *853516 Ensemble de construction Armée de monstres Nexo Knights (Nexo Knights Monsters Army-Building Set) ;Deuxième vague *70318 Le lance-globe (The Glob Lobber) *70319 La moto-tonnerre de Macy (Macy's Thunder Mace) *70320 L'Aero Striker V2 d'Aaron Fox (Aaron Fox's Aero-Striker V2) *70321 La machine maudite du Général Magmar (General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom) *70322 Le transporteur de tour d'Axl (Axl's Tower Carrier) *70323 Le repaire volcanique de Jestro (Jestro's Volcano Lair) *70326 Le robot du chevalier noir (The Black Knight Mech) *70336 Axl l'ultime chevalier (Ultimate Axl) *70337 Lance l'ultime chevalier (Ultimate Lance) *70338 L'ultime Général Magmar (Ultimate General Magmar) *70339 L'ultime Flama (Ultimate Flama) ;Ensembles promotionnels *30371 La moto du chevalier (Knight's Cycle) *30372 Le mini Fortrex de Robin (Robin's Mini Fortrex) *30373 Knighton Hyper Cannon *30374 The Lava Slinger *5004388 Pack d'introduction *5004389 La station de combat *5004390 Boîte Garde royal Ninjago ;Première vague *70599 Le dragon de Cole (Cole's Dragon) *70600 La poursuite en moto des Ninjas (Ninja Bike Chase) *70601 Le requin du ciel (Sky Shark) *70602 Le dragon élémentaire de Jay (Jay's Elemental Dragon) *70603 L'attaque du Zeppelin des Pirates (Raid Zeppelin) *70604 L'île de la Veuve du Tigre (Tiger Widow Island) *70605 Le Vaisseau de la Malédiction (Misfortune's Keep) ;Deuxième vague *70588 Le Tumbler du Ninja de Titane (Titanium Ninja Tumbler) *70589 Le tout-terrain de combat (Rock Roader) *70590 L'arène de combat Airjitzu (Airjitzu Temple Grounds) *70591 L'évasion de la prison de Kryptarium (Kryptarium Prison Breakout) *70592 Le robot de Ronin (Salvage M.E.C) *70593 Le dragon émeraude de Lloyd (The Green NRG Dragon) *70594 L'attaque du Phare (The Lighthouse Siege) *70595 Le tank ultra furtif (Ultra Stealth Raider) *70596 La grotte du Samouraï X (Samurai X-Cave Chaos) ;Ensembles promotionnels et ensemble d'accessoires *30421 Skybound Plane *30422 Le mini dragon de Kai (Kai's Mini Dragon) *853544 Ensemble d'accessoires Ninjago SOS Fantômes Un premier ensemble est sorti en janvier et traite du premier film de 1984, tandis que d'autres ensembles sont attendus pour la sortie du nouveau film en 2016. *75827 Le QG des Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters Firehouse) *75828 Ecto-1 et 2 Speed Champions *75870 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *75871 Ford Mustang GT *75872 Audi R18 e-tron quattro *75873 Audi R8 LMS ultra *75874 La course des Chevrolet Camaro (Chevrolet Camaro Drag Race) *75875 Ford F-150 Raptor et le bolide Ford Modèle A (Ford F-150 Raptor & Ford Model A Hot Rod) *75876 Le stand de la Porsche 919 Hybrid et 917K (Porsche 919 Hybrid and 917K Pit Lane) Star Wars ;Première vague *75098 L'attaque de Hoth (Assault on Hoth) *75113 Rey *75114 Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre (First Order Stormtrooper) *75115 Poe Dameron *75116 Finn *75117 Kylo Ren *75118 Capitaine Phasma (Captain Phasma) *75125 Resistance X-wing Fighter *75126 First Order Snowspeeder *75127 The Ghost *75128 TIE Advanced Prototype *75129 Wookiee Gunship *75130 AT-DP *75131 Pack de combat de la Résistance (Resistance Trooper Battle Pack) *75132 Pack de combat du Premier Ordre (First Order Battle Pack) *75133 Pack de combat de l'Alliance Rebelle (Rebel Alliance Battle Pack) *75134 Pack de combat de l'Empire Galactique (Galactic Empire Battle Pack) *75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor *75136 Droid Escape Pod *75137 Chambre de congélation carbonique (Carbon-Freezing Chamber) *75138 Hoth Attack *75139 La bataille de Takodana (Battle on Takodana) *75140 Resistance Troop Transporter *75141 Le Speeder Bike de Kanan (Kanan's Speeder Bike) *75142 Homing Spider Droid ;Deuxième vague *75119 Sergente Jyn Erso *75120 K-2SO *75121 Imperial Death Trooper *75145 Le vaisseau Eclipse (Eclipse Fighter) *75146 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75147 Star Scavenger *75148 Rencontre sur Jakku (Encounter on Jakku) *75149 X-wing Fighter de la Résistance (Resistance X-Wing Fighter) *75150 Le TIE Advanced de Dark Vador contre l'A-wing Starfighter (Vader's TIE Advanced vs. A-wing Starfighter) *75151 Clone Turbo Tank *75152 Imperial Assault Hovertank *75153 AT-ST Walker *75154 TIE Striker *75155 Rebel U-wing Fighter *75156 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle *75157 L'AT-TE du Capitaine Rex (Captain Rex's AT-TE Walker) *75158 La frégate de combat rebelle (Rebel Combat Frigate) *75159 L'Étoile de la Mort (Death Star) Les ensembles 75152 à 75156 seront basés sur le film Rogue One. ;Ensembles promotionnels *30277 First Order Star Destroyer *30278 Poe's X-wing Fighter *30279 Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle *30602 Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre (First Order Stormtrooper) *30605 Finn (FN-2187) *5004406 First Order General *5004408 Rebel A-wing Pilot TECHNIC ;Première vague *42044 L'avion de chasse acrobatique (Display Team Jet) *42045 L'hydravion de course (Hydroplane Racer) *42046 La voiture du fuyard (Getaway Racer) *42047 La voiture d'intervention de police (Police Interceptor) *42048 Le karting (Race Kart) *42049 La chargeuse de la mine (Mine Loader) *42050 Le véhicule dragster (Drag Racer) ;Deuxième vague *42052 L'hélicoptère de transport (Heavy Lift Helicopter) *42053 Volvo EW160E *42054 CLAAS XERION 5000 TRAC VC *42055 La pelleteuse à godets (Bucket Wheel Excavator) *42056 Porsche 911 GT3 RS Ensembles de saison *40201 Chien cupidon de Saint-Valentin (Valentines Cupid Dog) *40202 Poussin de Pâques (Easter Chick) *40203 Le vampire et la chauve-souris (Vampire and Bat) *40204 Le festin des pèlerins (Pilgrim's Feast) *40205 Petits lutins de Noël (Little Elf Helpers) *40206 Père Noël (Santa) *40222 Jeu de construction de Noël (Christmas Build Up) *40223 Boule à neige (Snowglobe) *853574 Renne de Noël (Christmas Ornament Reindeer) *5004420 Décoration de petit soldat (Toy Soldier Ornament) *5004468 Figurine de Pâques emblématique (Iconic Easter Minifigure) *5005156 Le bonhomme en pain d'épices (Gingerbread Man) Modèles miniatures du mois Autres ensembles et accessoires sans thème Livres Quatre magazines officiels sont édités cette année : LEGO Friends Magazine, LEGO Nexo Knights Magazine et LEGO Ninjago Magazine par les éditions Dipa Burda et LEGO Star Wars Magazine par les éditions Panini. Les anciens numéros des magazines officiels précédemment publiés par les éditions de Tournon, LEGO Chima Magazine, LEGO Friends Magazine et LEGO Ninjago Magazine continuent par ailleurs d'être régulièrement réédités. Films Ont été diffusés trois épisodes de la série Elves, trois épisodes de la série Friends (dont deux produits par Netflix), la suite de la première saison de la série Nexo Knights et une saison de la série Ninjago. Jeux Événement en:2016 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2016